


Un cadavre à point...

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Mad Science, One Shot, body decay, experimenting on corpses, scavenging, stem cells, tinkering with resurrection, what is this thing that you call ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Nii, alors qu’il monte les premières expériences qui sont censées mener à la résurrection de GyuMao, s’adonne à une manipulation qui n’est pas exactement du goût de ses collègues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cadavre à point...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le fantôme, le diable et l'homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348770) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Le fantôme, le diable et l'homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348770) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un cadavre juste à point, deux grammes de cellules souches, plusieurs litres de drogues diverses (et avec ça ce sera tout ?)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Nii Jian-yi, Pr Phan, et un certain cadavre  
>  **Genre :** mad science gore  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « passage du temps » et contrainte accessoire "liste" pour 31_jours (o8 janvier ‘09)  
>  **Prompt :** Dans le doute, c’est toujours la faute à Nii !  
>  **Avertissements :** décomposition corporelle, (pseudo-)science, nécromancie, matériel à mindfuck  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1600

Le massacre du clan Hyakugan eut de nombreuses conséquences, certaines positives. À la citadelle de Hōtō, il fut même vu comme plutôt bénéfique (sauf par un vieux chercheur ennuyé qu’on ait trucidé un collègue : il menait des recherches intéressantes sur la fusion entre animaux et mécanique, qu’il aurait bien voulu voir aboutir).

En fait de perdre des alliés, ils se voyaient plutôt débarrassés d’un clan gênant qui aurait fini tôt ou tard par se rebeller. Et l’équipe de chercheurs se trouvait brusquement avec des centaines de cadavres à disposition pour leurs expériences.

« Ça ne marchera pas forcément. Le corps de Gyū Ma-Ō a été scellé immédiatement après sa mort et est bien préservé. Mais la plupart de ceux que l’on a là... sont déjà en train de se décomposer.  
\- Mais il y en a beaucoup et même si on les trie selon leur âge pour ne garder que les plus frais, il en reste toujours assez pour tester nos théories. On peut même se permettre de trier selon les blessures reçues et choisir des corps dans un état similaire à celui de notre client principal ! »

Le Docteur Nii était peut-être l’un des plus grands génies de son temps, voire de tous les temps, il n’empêche que ses excentricités n’en finissaient pas de surprendre ses collaborateurs.

Sur une de ses tables d’examen, parmi les nombreux corps de yōkai mâles mis en conserve, une jeune femme humaine. Et c’est sur celui-ci qu’il s’activait en priorité, l’examinant avec attention.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous cherchez les causes de la mort ?  
\- Oh, non. Ça, c’est évident : lacération à l’arme blanche, hémorragie, choc. Nan, j’évalue l’âge du cadavre. Comme pour les autres qu’on a ramassés, ça serait bête de démarrer une expérience dessus si le corps est déjà trop décomposé n’est-ce pas ? »

Au lieu d’élaborer sur les expériences possibles, il enchaîna sur son diagnostic, retournant son attention sur le cadavre et son clipboard, ignorant sa collègue.

« Alors :  
Température... Ok...  
Déshydratation, légère.  
Lividités, check. Effaçables au frotté ? Non. Lividités _immuables_ , check.  
Rigidité, check. Pas de ramollissement.  
Expansion gazeuse dans les intestins, impossible à vérifier dans l’état des choses.  
-la chose étant un corps déjà poignardé sous le nombril et ensuite ouvert du sternum au pubis-  
Tache verte abdominale : non.  
Larves d’insectes : non.

» Bien, bien. Sans prendre le temps de doser le potassium dans l’humeur vitrée, disons légèrement plus de douze heures de passées. Marrant, dans le même bâtiment il y en avait des vieux de déjà vingt-quatre heures quand je suis arrivé. »

Marrant ? Non, ça ne faisait pas rire Phan du tout. Nii au contraire semblait ravi de sa trouvaille.

« Bref. Elle n’a pas l’air d’être trop altérée... oui, bien sûr, à part ce coup de couteau. Les tissus atteints à ce stade ? »

Il était difficile, avec lui, de savoir où s’arrêtait le monologue et où commençaient les vraies questions pour faire participer ses collègues à ses travaux. Sans enthousiasme pour lui répondre, Phan hésita quelques secondes, assez pour qu’il reprenne sa lancée :

« Le cerveau doit être grillé, le cœur aussi. Le pancréas, on n’y pense jamais mais ce machin-là est incroyablement fragile, il s’auto-digère si vite... Les intestins... ouverts, malheureusement, ça va compromettre ses chances, mais ils n’ont pas encore l’air d’être trop attaqués par ses bactéries commensales. Les muscles tiennent encore le coup, la peau c’est même pas la peine de s’en inquiéter à ce stade. »

En fait, conclut la jeune scientifique à l’écouter soliloquer, qu’elle soit là où ça ne changeait vraiment rien. Elle s’enquit tout de même :

« À quoi ça peut bien vous servir ?  
\- He bien, à évaluer ses chances de résurrection.  
\- Cette fille est humaine, » fit-elle remarquer, pointant l’évidence.

Sa physiologie diffère de celle des yōkai, peu mais sans doute assez pour faire une différence. Pour Phan, s’y intéresser, créer un autre modèle pour leur procédé de résurrection, c’est un gaspillage de temps.  
Pas pour Nii :

« Mais elle a quelque chose en plus que nos cobayes yōkai n’avaient pas.  
\- Et c’est ?  
\- Un secret pour l’instant. Je vous le dirai si vous êtes sage.  
\- Docteur Nii !  
\- D’aaacord. Je vous le dirai si ça marche. Vous n’avez pas envie de perdre votre précieux temps avec mes enfantillages, hmmm ? »

Elle soupira.  
« Tant que ça n’empiète pas sur le temps que vous passez sur nos travaux réguliers...  
\- Je vous manquerais si je passais moins de temps avec vous ?  
\- Sûrement pas ! Mais la mission confiée par Dame Gyokumen...  
\- Je sais, je sais. Ne vous tracassez donc pas. Et vous devriez peut-être retourner à vos propres cobayes, non ?  
\- C’est ça. Je n’ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec vous. »

Fulminant, Phan reprit ses propres dossiers et quitta le laboratoire de Nii d’un pas énergique. Il la regarda partir avec un sourire entendu, puis se reporta vite sur son sujet.

Ce qu’il lui fallait c’était un cadavre encore frais : partiellement attaqué par ses propres enzymes, ses bactéries commensales, la mort cellulaire, mais pas trop, et aussi libre que possible de larves. S’il y a déjà des œufs pondus, il faudra les détruire, ça le gênerait dans son travail s’ils venaient à éclore.  
Si ses tissus n’étaient pas déjà morts, les régénérer ne présenterait pas d’intérêt, et s’ils l’étaient trop, beaucoup trop de difficulté. Apparemment, il avait là un bon équilibre entre les deux.

Il dressait déjà la liste des actes à effectuer :

Il allait falloir drainer les intestins de leur contenu pour enrayer la putréfaction, réparer les lésions à l’abdomen, aux vaisseaux sanguins, aux intestins, à l’utérus aussi, puis recoudre.

Oxygéner. Soutenir le cœur, déjà par stimulants, au besoin mécaniquement si les cardiomyocytes ne répondaient déjà plus – ce qui était fort probable. Virer les bactéries anaérobies, soutenir les cellules survivantes dans les tissus encore viables.

Et ensuite passer à la régénération cellulaire.

À cette pensée, il se frotta les mains.

Évaluer les dégâts comme il le faisait là visait à déterminer la quantité et le degré des tissus lésés, selon quoi les greffes à accomplir seraient différentes.

Les autres corps, les cobayes classiques, ceux que Phan devaient être en train de préparer en ce moment, il les traitait principalement à coups de facteurs de croissance, pour voir s’il pouvait relancer, comme ça, la pousse cellulaire. Et si oui, remettre le cerveau en route ensuite.

Celui-ci... La grande différence entre ce cadavre et tous les autres ramassés ce jour-là ? Le fameux secret qu’il s’est amusé à taire à Phan ?

Celle-ci porte son propre salut en elle.

Un secret long d’un tout petit centimètre à peine. Proprement coupé en deux d’un coup de couteau bien placé. Mais contenant toujours des cellules vivantes, tous les types cellulaires nécessaires, en nombre encore insuffisant mais qu’il peut mettre en culture.  
Ça va juste demander une bonne loupe binoculaire et de la dextérité pour trancher au bon endroit.

Voilà le cœur même de son expérience :

Disséquer l’embryon trouvé là : les cellules prélevées dans les ébauches de ses organes seront transplantées dans les organes correspondants de sa mère. (Aucun risque de rejet de la greffe, c’est-y pas merveilleux ? Pas de marqueurs immunitaires sur ces cellules-là, et quand bien même, vu la parenté, 50% d’identité ça ne suffit pas mais c’est déjà bien.)

Mais avant cela bien sûr, il fallait préparer le corps. Ce qui impliquait de brancher des tubes partout.  
La partie fastidieuse et pas amusante du tout, maugréa Nii en vérifiant chacune des fonctions :  
Oxygéner, nourrir et épurer en suivant de très près. Surveiller l’évolution, la repousse des tissus. Les muscles sont peu endommagés mais bien sûr, sans exercice physique, ils se reconstruiraient mal et il faudrait les stimuler. Si ça réussissait, elle aurait le même tonus que si elle sortait d’un coma de plusieurs années : embêtant mais jouable.

Et ensuite... ensuite, la préparation accomplie avec succès, les cultures cellulaires avérées efficaces, les greffes effectuées, commença la partie juste ennuyeuse : attendre et surveiller en espérant qu’elles aient pris.

Avec sa propension à rechercher toujours plus difficile, à repousser toutes les limites et à vite se lasser de tout, s’il n’avait eu tant d’autres expériences en cours en même temps, Nii se serait sans doute vite ennuyé à compter les jours en attendant de pouvoir compter les réponses physiologiques.

Les greffes dans tout le soma avaient bien pris. Comme il l’escomptait, l’épisode de mort de cette jeune fille ne devrait finalement pas laisser de séquelles sur son corps.

À côté de cela, la grande interrogation c’était l’étendue des dégâts cérébraux : quelle quantité de sa mémoire aura disparu ?  
Si la greffe de cellules-souches fonctionnait et donnait de nouveaux neurones, que de nouvelles synapses se formaient, il aurait techniquement réussi. Si elle a perdu des acquis, souvenirs, connaissances, procédés, elle en apprendrait de nouveaux.  
Au besoin, il referait son éducation du début. Mais ce qui resterait de ses souvenirs personnels, de sa personnalité ? Sans la connaître, il allait avoir du mal à juger. Mais c’était déjà mieux que rien. Et puis après tout, on le payait pas pour ressusciter des inconnues ramassées par hasard, mais pour remettre sur pattes Gyū Ma-Ō. Si le cerveau de celle-ci ne suivait pas, il lui faudrait trouver un autre procédé et puis c’est tout. Il avait beau être un génie, il accumulerait forcément quelques expériences ratées avant d’arriver au résultat souhaité.

« M’en fin bon, il faudra voir avec le temps, après son réveil.  
\- Si elle réveille ?  
\- Quand elle se réveillera. Bon. Pour passer le temps d’ici là, montrez-moi donc où on en est avec le lot de cadavres 2B ? »


End file.
